


Knock Knock: I’m Back

by webhead3019



Category: John Wick (Movies), Knock Knock (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: I’ve never seen Knock Knock. I just know the basic summary and I hate the 2 girls in it. This picks up after the ending of the first one, but Evan comes back as John Wick for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

They buried him up to his neck. They made the mistake of not burying him any further. You want to kill a man like Evan, you make sure to bury him all the way. He was struggling to get out, but unfortunately no one was that strong. Although it so happened that his loyal blue nose pitbull was nearby. The dog whimpered and frantically dug around his neck. The dog dug and dug, until Evan could finally flex his arms again. The dog took a moment to lick his master’s face to reassure him before he began to dig even more. It was a tireless job, but he was loyal to the end. He got all the way down to his torso when he unfortunately struck solid. The dog whimpered, but his master reassures him this time, “It’s okay. Good dog.”

Evan could finally move the upper half of his body again. He pounded and pounded with all his might. Before long, something had awakened in him... something that had been buried for far longer. Later that night, he proved the impossible. He emerged from the hardened dirt and rock that would have been his demise, had he been anyone else in that moment. Although the man who broke free was not the same man who had been buried in the first place. He was no longer Evan. That side of him was just him running away from the legendary hitman who he’s always been. His alter ego John Wick had resurfaced. This time, he wasn’t in it for the money. This time he was in it for revenge. John Wick hopped away back over to his house, his body not fully restored from being paralyzed for three sleepless days and nights.

He wasn’t about to delay a moment’s longer to catch his breath. Vengeance never waited. It was always on the move and it stalked its prey tirelessly, with one aim in mind: kill, kill, kill. John reentered his home with his dog close behind. He didn’t go to his bedroom to catch up on lost sleep. He went straight to the basement and he took a sledgehammer off his shelf. He thought it would never have to come to this again, but he kept a just-in-case buried in the very cement that made his house’s foundation anyway. He beat the earth once again with even more renewed strength and vigor than the time before it. He brushed aside the rubble and he pulled out a briefcase. He popped the locks open and stashed the guns and ammunition from it. He paused as his fingers skimmed the knives. He took those too. This meant war: a dirty war... a personal war.


	2. Chapter 2

They invaded his house. Although this time, the tables have turned. With some much needed guidance from a few old friends at the Continental, John found out where Genesis and Bell lived. Knock. Knock. Genesis answered, “Yes who is it?” He shot the lock and the hinges off the door and she screamed. Bell screamed too, but she was in the distance. He kicked the door down and shot her in the shoulder. He somersaulted into the house and when he stopped into a crouch, he shot her again, this time in the hip. She screamed and threw herself behind the couch. She cried out, “You’re supposed to be dead!” John shot the couch a few inches from her head three times to torment her, just like how they tormented him. This was karma. A puff of fluff billowed out of the cushion and she screamed. She screamed and jumped out from the safety of the couch.

John Wick used this opening to his advantage and hurled his knife at her. With a meaty thud, it punctured her sternum and stuck there. The breath got knocked out of her and she flew back by two yards. She went through a glass table and broke her back across the frame. John Wick casually trailed her and vaulted over the couch. He ducked down and pulled the knife out of her. She gasped and squirmed but to no avail. He pressed the gun against her forehead in between her eyes. John asked, “Any last words?” She yelled, “Fuck you cunt!” John Wick inserted the gun in her mouth and she squealed like a pig. He pulled the trigger and blew a hole out the back of her head. Bell turned a corner from the kitchen and screamed when she saw the mess. She raised a frying pan with hot grease in it to chuck at John Wick. John Wick shot the pan with a loud clang.

The grease spilled out and burned her head. Bell screamed and he shot both of her knees out. John side-kicked the girl and she flung back over the counter. He took her landline and wrapped the cord around her throat. He began strangling her and the wire cut a deep gash across her neck. She screamed and managed to push him back off of her. John Wick pushed her back onto her spine and retrieved a butcher knife from her counter. He chopped down hard on her already slit throat. The knife lodged halfway into her neck, splitting her Adam’s apple and both jugulars. She gurgled and threw up blood. She lifted herself just to faint forward, impaling the knife further and beheading her. John called up Charlie immediately afterwards and said, “I’d like to make a dinner reservation for two.” Unlike the two unfortunate woman John killed, he makes sure his targets stay buried.


End file.
